Goodbye My Lover Kakashi and Iruka
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: A tragic but romantic love story between Kakashi and Iruka
1. Chapter 1

Iruka looked out the window. Rain again, unusual for here, but that wasn't what had him so agitated.

"A week that's it! I'll be home for dinner on Friday!" his lover had said before he departed for his last S-ranked mission before he quit the black ops for good.

It had been 6 weeks now. Kurenai, Lee and him all were waiting for the ones they missed dearly but the other two had decided they would come home sooner or later and carried on with their normal lives, but Iruka could not. Something was off about this.

Of course Kakashi was often late for everything. But 5 weeks late...that wasn't normal. He noticed two familiar Jounin approaching his door. They knocked and he raced to the door. They were the 2 others on the mission with the one he loved.

"Hey Asuma! Hey Gai! Why are you here?" Iruka asked and smiled at the two.

Asuma did not smile back like usual. He didn't even speak. Instead a tear rolled down his sad, pale face.

"What?" Iruka asked as a weird feeling developed in his stomach.

Gai spoke this time in a calm and quite manner, again not normal.

"I'm sorry 'Ruka." He said.

"Sorry for what?" Iruka asked the feeling worsening.

"We didn't get there in time. It was all our fault." Gai said again shaking his head slightly.

"Where didn't you make it in time? What was your fault?" Iruka asked again.

The feeling had became even worse. What was this feeling?

"HE'S GONE OK! KAKASHI IS GONE! HE DIED! AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! BECAUSE OF ME YOU WON'T HAVE YOUR HAPPY LIFE!" Asuma screamed. Tears poured off his face.

"No...Noooo...he can't be!" Iruka yelled.

The feeling felt so bad he felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach. He dropped to his knees, put his head down and cried. He cried for the lover he would never see again. Gai held his hand out. In it was a headband and a kunai knife, the one his master had gave to him when he became a Jounin.

" This was all we found in a pool of blood. I am so sorry that we didn't make it there in time. His body wasn't there either." Gai said.

Iruka reached up and help them tightly in his hands. The remaining pieces of the only person he truly loved.

" He got his wish..." Iruka mumbled between sobs.

" What wish?" Gai asked.

" For his name to be put the people he loved on the memorial stone. But what about mine...? Mine won't be there!..." Iruka Screamed.

He wasn't angry at them he was just angry that he would never see the beautiful face of his lover anymore. He would never feel the warmth of his body, Or the feel of his lips. The rain began to turn to a down pour.

Iruka stood at the front of one group of ninjas dressed in all black holding the roses that he would soon set on the memorial stone. The funeral for his lover was big. There were ninjas from the 5 shinobi nations there to watch the famous copy nin's name be carved into the stone with his master and best friend's names.

Along with all the ninjas Iruka cried, but harder. The fifth hokage looked down at Iruka and saw sad eyes that herself had seen in her own eyes several times. The eyes of someone left behind.

Iruka put the roses down the second they finished carving his name. Right beside his masters name. Where he wanted it. Than Iruka did the only thing he knew to do...Run.

'Run!' he thought to himself, 'Run as fast and as far as you can! You have nothing left to live for!'

He ran fast but was soon stopped by three very familiar ninjas."

"Iruka...I know what you are feeling...But there is something I think we should do...We Need to find his body! I know your like me you want proof he is gone! " Yamato said.

"Are you in?" Konhonamaru asked with his kiddish grin showing.

The four stood dressed in full ninja gear.

"Are you ready?" Yamato asked.

Iruka looked around at the three shinobi, Yamato, Kohonamaru and Neji, who were willing to give their lives with him to do this.

" Let's go!" He yelled as he attached Kakashi's kunai to his belt, " Let's go lay the famous copy nin's body to rest for real!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Kakashi screamed .

"Shut it!" Hidan said and gripped Kakashi's wrist tighter.

Hidan threw Kakashi into a cell containing one other person.

"Behave! And please try not to kill yourself... like your father!" Hidan said then snickered.

" LEAVE MY FATHER OUT OF THIS!" Kakashi screamed.

"Give it up! They only want you for your sharingan..." A voice said.

"What?" Kakashi said and turned. He swore he knew that voice.

"They using us all. Taking us, stealing our sharingan and replacing it with real eyes." The voice said.

"Fine with me. They can have this thing. All it does is cause me pain, and black outs and kills my chakra. I'd be better off without it. I could go back to being normal..." Kakashi said then sighed.

"Same with me. If I lose my sharingan I will at least be able to see and then I can find my friends, where ever they may be. I wonder if they are even alive." The voice said then stepped into the light so he could see Kakashi.

Kakashi gasped and stared.

"KAKASHI!" Obito yelled.

"Your...your supposed to be dead! They said you were. I saw it! The rocks feel on you and Rin and I almost died fighting." Kakashi said with terror in his eyes.

"The rocks didn't kill me, I escaped. I have been trying to find you for so long" Obito yelled then hugged Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't know what to do but hugged him back anyway.

"I've missed you..." Obito whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The four ninjas set off. They were off to find the Atasuki members that had caused Iruka the heartbreak.

"Master Yamato, why did I have to come?" The young Genin, Kohonamru, asked.

" To lay a friend to rest and to give Iruka some piece!" Yamato quietly explained trying to not let Iruka hear.

"But I don't even like him! I hate his father! He can't be any different!" Kohonamaru yelled back.

Iruka stopped and Yamato gave the Genin a look that would have burned his face if Yamato's eyes could produce fire.

"What does his father have to do with him? Yeah, his father may have been a failure in some people's eyes but to the people like Minato, Jiraya, Obito, Rin and I, he was a hero. Kakashi may look like his father on the outside but on the inside, if you can see there, he is his mother and Minato! Kakashi may not let most people in but it is because he is scared! Very scared! If you would see past his father, his abilities and the way he seems to act you could get to know a great ninja and, even more, an amazing person! If it wasn't for Kakashi I may not be here today. Those days where the void in my heart grew to be huge and I couldn't see the light anymore, Kakashi made me feel wanted and that someone actually cared about me! He was there when I needed to fall. He has accomplished more than the four of us put together! They may call Naruto the 4th Hokage's legacy but if you ask me, especially when he smiles, I see more of Minato in Kakashi than Naruto. He is a great Jounin no matter what anyone says! So sure, he may have his faults

and flaws but I love him and he means more to me than anyone in the world!" Iruka yelled at Kohonamaru keeping a straight face.

" Kohonamaru! If You Ever Say Anything Like That To One Of My Friends Again, You Will Have To Feel The Pain Of Neji Hyuga!" Neji yelled at him.

" Kohonamaru, go Home! If you don't want to be here leave! If you want to stay, stay! We just don't need someone who isn't going to help being here!" Yamato said.

" I'll stay! Iruka, I think I can understand where you are coming from! I think I can sort of understand Kakashi now! He's like me! He wants to be known for him not his father! Now let's go kick some Atasuki butt!" Kohonamaru yelled.

"It's not fair!" Obito said as he sat beside Kakashi.

"What isn't fair?" Kakashi questioned.

" You got so tall and your smart. Plus your known everywhere for your copying skills and assignations. I wish I was you. Your so... perfect." Obito said then looked up at him.

" I may be all those things but I had it hard after you guys left. When you died I was really sad. Then Rin died and I didn't know what to do with myself. Sensei helped me though it... but not after I tried to kill myself. Then when he died... everything I knew turned to stone. It hurt so bad and I didn't feel like being around anymore. That was when I met my new friends. Asuma, he taught me how to be tough, Gai, he made me train hard again, Anko, she showed me that even if you are screwed up you can still be loud and have fun with life and Iruka, he found my light and he holds it safe for me... he's my life." Kakashi said then looked up.

Obito slid away from him and glared.

"What!" Obito yelled.

"What do you mean by what?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Don't you remember everything I gave you? Everything we did... Our love..?" Obito asked sounding hurt.

"You were dead! I had to move on. I couldn't live my life in the past. Sensei taught me that. I never forgot our love and I never will. You mean a lot to me." Kakashi said then grabbed Obito's hands and pulled him back beside him.

"Don't ever leave me..." Obito said.

"I'll try." Kakashi said then smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fifth Hokage ran around her office in a panic.

"Where possibly could a Genin, 2 Chunins and Captain Yamato disappear to? Did you find out

who exactly is missing?" Tsunade asked one of her assistants with a very worried expression on

her face.

"Yes!, Kohonamaru Sarutobi, Neji Hyuga, and

Iruka Umino" her assistant replied.

"Of course Kohonamaru, but Neji and Iruka! Neji was always such a good kid, but he decides

this one time to run off with those three. Go Get me Sai!" Tsunade yelled.

In an instant they did what she said. She stood for about 2 minutes and then Sai had been brought, unwillingly, to her office. He was half dressed and had plenty of open sores. His hair also stood up on one side.

"Thank you for disturbing me during my shower. Next time I will make sure I have no clothes on." Sai said very sarcastic.

Tsunade had noticed he was really starting to take after Yamato and Kakashi.

"Haha very funny. Where did Yamato, Iruka, Neji and Kohonamaru go?" She questioned him with the intense look she often had in her eyes.

"Well I don't know. Yamato told me to have fun on my mission and that afterward when he got back from his he had something important to tell me. Do you know what that is?" Sai asked her.

"Yes, I do. Sai, Kakashi was killed on his last mission and I think Yamato went to find his real body. Is Yamato in condition to fight anymore after the accident training Naruto?" she asked him, but noticed the first piece of news she told him caught the young black ops agent off guard.

"Yes, he is ok to fight but he will need help. Neji can back him up but Iruka and Kohonamaru will be useless. Can I leave now so I can get dressed, cleaned up and so I can think a little?" Sai asked her with a werid look in his eyes.

"Yes you may Sai. please though do not be a retard and go after them." She told him

"I promise I won't" Sai said than ran off in the direction of home.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We have a problem..." Tsunade said.

"What is it Ma'am?" She asked again.

"I think Sai knows something... about Lord Minato... Can you find Jiraya for me?" Tsunade said.

With that Shizune ran off to find Jiraya.

Sai got home quickly cleaned his cuts and then threw the rest of his clothes on and was out the door again. He walked up to the memorial stone and read a name. What the 5th had told him was right. The famous copy Nin had actually died. If he was dead than who was the ninja he had seen with that Atasuki member, Tobi? And did he really see the forth and Itachi? Wasn't the forth dead? Those were things Sai needed to figure out before Captain Yamato got to far into this mission.

********MEANWHILE*****************************

"Well look who it is..." A ninja dressed in an Atasuki cloak said as he stared at the four ninjas.

"ITACHI!" Yamato and Iruka yelled at the same time.

" I am so happy to see you. I actually am here to do some good." Itachi told them.

"Really now...What could you do that is good?" Neji asked.

"Bring you a very important person you need!," Itachi said Kisame! Come!"

With that Kisame came in and Yamato got a very puzzling look on his face.

"You may release the seal!" Itchi told kiasme and with that Kisame made hand signs and something miraculous happened.

Kisame became who Kohona had know as the Yellow Flash and the forth hokage.

"It feels so nice to be back in my normal body. Thanks for all the help Itachi...Yamato...help me find his body please! Let me come with you! We were inside the atasuki and I know who wanted them!, the people like Kakashi and Itachi! his name is..." Minato went to say but was interrupted by another Kohona Ninja.

"Tobi aka Madara Uchiha! Oh and master Yamato I broke a promise to the hokage I may get eaten when I get home., " Sai said as he came out from the bushes. " Sit down lord Minato and I will explain everything. I think I finally figured it out!"


	4. Chapter 4

" While on my last mission I ran into the masked Atasuki member, Tobi , along with Hidan and Zetsuo. The two were carrying a very angry ninja dressed in Kohona colours while Tobi kept an eye out for enemy. Since sneaking is my best thing I creapt up and watched as they put the ninja down and tied him up then began to yell at him. I soon realized that he had a headband covering one eye. No ninja in Kohona but Kakashi wear a headband like that. They were yelling something and Tobi kept telling them to be careful with the "Special Item" or something like that. Soon after Sasuke came in and said the trap had been laid for Asuma and Gai and that it was time to go on and bring Kakashi to their base. Luckily Hidan didn't understand what was going on so Tobi had to tell him his plan. Since the plan to capture all the tailed beasts didn't work he created a new plan, to capture all the sharingans. They are bringing him to head base which I hope Lord Minato you know where that is." Sai explained.

" I do. Plus we have Itachi on our side... and I trained and raised Kakashi. He may have been playing week while they yelled but as soon as they let down their guard he will attack like he has never attacked before. I just hope he doesn't find out that I am alive before I get there to help." Minato said.

" Why?" Kohonamaru asked very excited by the fact that the legendary 4th Hokage was still alive and had sat with him.

" Kakashi has had a bad life and he rebuilt it with you guys. He built it with stability and he may have learned before that mission something that threw that balance off and learning I'm alive will throw him off even more and he will lash out and attack everyone. If I'm there he will hurt me but I can calm him. I promised him after Rin died that I wouldn't leave him and next time I

left I would take him and I didn't. I left him alone to grow as a person and a ninja. I left him alone on the worst day of his life and left him to cry." Minato said and everyone noticed a tear roll down his cheek, " And next time, I won't. I am never gonna put that kid through that again."

"What did he learn?" Neji asked.

"He found something that may prove... that Obito...didn't die." Minato said then stared at the ground.

" It is time... We must hurry or we will be late!" Yamato yelled at them.

" On ward once again..." Iruka said, smiling for the first time since that day after learning of his lover's safety for now at least.

"You summoned me?" Jiraya asked as he walked into Tsunade's office.

"Sai..." She said then looked down.

"That kid knows doesn't he." He asked.

"I knew we shouldn't have sent him on the mission. I think he saw Minato and Itachi. He had to go near their territory. When on their grounds Minato doesn't seal himself. If he saw Sai will figure it out and my plans blown!" Tsunade yelled.

"I'll go find Sai. We can put him in lock down!" Jiraya said then ran out.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka ran with their huge pack now consisting of Yamato and Kohonamaru up front, Sai and Neji in the middle and Iruka and Minato at the back. He had to run at a decent pace but nothing compared to how fast he had to run with Kakashi every morning. He noticed the forth had a gleam in his eye that he always had when he was readying himself for a fight to the death.

"Where are we?" Kohonamaru whined, "How much longer"

"Alot longer if you don't shut up!" Neji muttered under his breath which caused Sai to begin laughing.

"About 1 hour!" Minato yelled up, "Their headquaters is located between Kohona and the

land of the mist."

"I'm tired!" Kohonamaru complained.

"Maybe if you weren't so spoiled by the third you would know how long a real mission goes

on for and if you shut up it would conserve energy" Neji muttered which again caused Sai to laugh and then fall off a branch.

"Your apparently not the only one. I think we should stop for a break so we can re build chakra for the fight. I used a lot of mine sealing myself as Kisame so I can't use my time traveling jitsu and I'll need it for the fight plus, I think Sai's sleepy XD" Minato said then laughed.

"SIR!" Tobi heard and turned around.

"What is it Hidan?" Tobi asked.

"There is intruders on their way. 6 Konoha shinobi. It seems to be 2 Genin, a Chunin, a Jounin, a Black Ops Agent and an ex-hokage." Hidan reported.

"Go get everyone and we will prepare for battle." Tobi said then Hidan ran off. "One last thing Hatake. I plan on killing every single of those shinobi, except the one that reacts to your name the most, and if I find out you even moved from this room, I will bring that person here and rip their body to shreds right in front of you!"

After Tobi disappeared they heard more foot steps. Itachi approached the cell and smiled.

"Ready to get out of here?" He asked.

"Itachi?" Obito and Kakashi both yelled.

"Hey guys. Be really quiet." Itachi said then let them out. "Now. Let's go help your friends."

They stoped and rested for 3 hours and then continued leaving them one hour to decide how to fight for their lives.

When the arrived at the Atasuki headquarters everyone was very nevous. Everyone exchanged glances and with a nod from Minato's head they went in.

In a straight line in order, Minato, Kohonamaru, Neji, Iruka, Sai then Yamato, they proceded very slowly always on their guard. They walked for about 20 minutes then they finnaly bumped into the enemy. Without even hesitating they began to fight.

Using the plan that they had formed Minato was going to look for Kakashi, Yamato and Kohonamaru were going to take on Hidan, Neji was to take on Zetsuo, Sai was to take on Sasuke and Iruka was to attempt to take on Tobi.

Minato noticed a few other people approaching and using his time travel technique to go to the spot where the person was, who he quickly figured out was Kakashi and someone else.

Yamato and Kohonamarus fight has hard and long, even with two of them. Kohonamaru was becoming tired and Yamato had already recived 2 injuries. Hidan hit Yamato in the head and he fell down. Kohonamaru laid down and soon fell asleep. Hidan took this advatage and ran.

Neji had no problems fighting Zetsuo until his enemy learned that his Byakugan was everything and stabbed him in the eye. With one final blow, even though he could not see, Neji killed his enemy.

Sai and Sasuke were evenly matched up until they both stabbed each other with kunai. Sasuke took a fatal wound. Sai's only critical. Sai laid down in pain and began to cry while he bled out.

Iruka was not having luck like the others. Everyone was down and his chunin attacks were not working. Iruka began thinking of what Kakashi had said,

'When a situation is grave, use the techniques I taught you, the Jounin level ones to fight. Remember that no matter where you are you can access the wind.'

He did a hand sign and unleashed a powerful wind attack. It hit Tobi full force in his stomach and while he tried to send an attack back Iruka used a stronger attack and killed him. Tired Iruka sat on the floor and noticed Kakashi, Minato and another person staring at each other.

"Kakashi! Obito!" Minato yelled.

Kakashi didn't say anything just stared with his sharingan uncovered.

"You've grown so much! I have heard so much about the strength you have gained. I am very

proud of you!" Minato told him. "And Obito... I'm so glad you weren't really dead all this time."

"YOU LIED! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME, THAT NEXT TIME YOU WOULD TAKE ME! YOU PROMISED NO ONE WOULD HURT ME AGAIN!" Kakashi yelled shaking.

Obito just stood there and turned to look at all the other ninjas.

" Kakashi, I'm sorry! They needed my help! They said I had to go! I told them you couldn't

handle losing the last important thing to you! They said no! I didnt want to leave you! No matter what I did they said no! I told them that a life is more important then any mission. I told them my precious little boy was not ready to be alone again." Minato yelled back.

"Your...Precious little boy?" Kakashi asked.

"That's right Kakashi! I would take you as my son any day. When you were born I used to call you my baby. The last 13 years of my life have been hell. I kept thinking about you." Minato told him.

Kakashi opened his hands to reveal a Chidori and charged at Minato. Minato just opened his

arms and hugged Kakashi. His Chidori disappeared and he held Minato's vest and

began to cry. Obito smiled happy to see them all together again.

" Just like before, but this time I think someone else needs a hug" He said making

a motion to the now standing Iruka 20 Feet in front of them.

Kakashi let go of Minato, pulled his mask down and ran to Iruka. The two lovers hugged tightly and then kissed. Obito dropped his head and turned away.

"I missed you so much! You are the truly the most important thing in my life. When they took me I thought I would never see you again. I don't know what I would do without you." Kakashi said as a tear began to fall, " I love you!"

Iruka kissed him again and then Kakashi turned to grab Obito's hand.

"But... Your Iruka's now... You don't need me." Obito said as Kakashi held out his hand.

"Iruka's my special someone... but everyone still needs their best friend." Kakashi said with a genuine smile.

" Really?" Obito asked.

"Really." Kakashi replied as Obito took his hand.

The three, along with Minato walked over and began helping their fallen comrades.

Kohnamaru had woken up and Yamato was attempting to stand. Minato rushed over and picked Yamato up. Kakashi grabbed Sai and began to do medical jitsu to hold him off till they got home. Iruka picked up a now half blind Neji and they began to

rush home.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours they all stopped to rest. Yamato gained enough strength to walk and carry Sai the rest of the way. Obito took Neji from Iruka to give him a rest. After they all woke up Kakashi was still peacefully sleeping. It had been a while since he had slept so instead of waking him Minato just picked him up and carried him.

After a while Kakashi woke up and realized he was in Minato's arms. His first instinct was to get out but Minato's arms tightened around him so that he couldn't escape. It reminded Kakashi of the first time he had met his sensei. The day he rescued him from the people who had broken into his house and killed his mother, of course he was far younger at that time being only 2 ½. Kakashi drifted back to sleep until they arrived in konaha.

The 5th hokage's assistant ran into her office finding Jiraya and the 5th trying to think of a plan.

"Lady Tsunade! I recived a very odd message." she told her.

" From who?" Tsunade asked her.

" Lord Minato! He said if your confused he will explain when he gets here. They are one hour away and he said that Iruka's Jounin promotion party better be

ready when they get home. And that he is ready... That's it." she said.

" He's ready...well I better go gather the village and prepare myself. Jiraya please go be look out for them." she said.

The 8 arrived in Kohona and was greeted by a huge party. The 5th and Jiraya were standing in front of everyone else.

" Sai, Iruka, Kakashi and Uchiha come forth." She

said.

Obito stepped up after handing Neji to the medic ninjas and got down on his knees and bowed to Tsunade.

"Well... Welcome home Obito. It's a pleasure to have you back." She said as he stood.

"Thank you ma'am." He said.

Sai, who had been healed by Kakashi, bravely stepped up next.

" Sai, you have broken my promise..." she began to say but Sai interupted.

" PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I DON'T TASTE GOOD! NARUTO TASTES WAY BETTER THAN ME EAT HIM INSTEAD BUT JUST PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!"

he pleaded.

Tsunade began to laugh and moved on to Iruka.

"Iruka Umino, come forth. I would like to present you with this Jounin achivement scroll." She said then handed the scroll to him.

" I FINALLY DID IT! WHAT NOW ASUMA!" he yelled.

" Now Kohona. When the third was put back into power and again when I became hokage we signed a contract that on the condition of a young ninja who was selected by a previous hokage became ready to become hokage we must step down and let that child take over Kohona, though he isn't a child anymore. Today that days has come. Today I will no longer be the hokage. Today, Kakashi, you will be called Lord Kakashi Hatake, the 7th hokage. " she said.

"Me...Why?"Kakashi asked confused.

"Apparently someone thought you make a good hokage." Jiraya said nodding his head towards Minato.

Kakashi smiled at the two then turned around and ran straight into Minato's arms and hugged him.

" Your father would be proud." Minato said.

" You are my father," Kakashi said then pulled his mask down, "and my father said that hiding my face from people is bad."

Kakashi turned to the villagers and said, "This is a time for change, and I am ready

to lead you into that change!"

All of Kohona clapped.

"Now, let's do what all Hatakes and Uchihas love to do...LET'S PARTY!" Kakashi yelled.

The village all cheered again. They began to play music and everyone began to dance and laugh. Kakashi sat in a chair as Tsunade put her cape and hat on Kakashi. Kakashi's face beamed with excitement. Genma, Radiou and Anko all hugged Iruka and congratulated him on his promotion.

"He looks like he did the day you put your cape and hat on him." Jiraya said in regards to Kakashi.

"He was tiny back then. He had such big plans we were going to do and was always so happy. He was always so excited when I would get home and would run to me and hug me then we would cuddle up together and I'd read him stories before bed. No matter how late I was he would always be awake. I want to thank you Jiraya, for making sure he grew up to be happy." Minato said with a smile to his sensei.

"Can't say I was much help. You owe a lot of thanks to Asuma, Gai, Anko and Iruka. They helped him remember what was important in life." Jiraya said and smiled as well.

The whole night Konaha partied and celebrated.

THE END


	7. 3 years later

3 Years later

"ALRIGHT!" Kakashi yelled and all the people sitting around his instantly looked at him.

Around the table sat his Assistant, Iruka, His head of defense, Yamato, His advisors, Jiraya, Tsunade and Minato, His Jounins in charge, Obito and Asuma, His body guards, Gai and Radiou, His academy leader, Genma, His Genin representative, Naruto, His chunin, representative, Sakura and his Special Jounin representative, Anko.

"Let's start our meeting." Kakashi said then smiled.

"I'm sorry we are late." A voice said as two people walked in.

These two were the black ops representatives, Sai and Shikamaru.

"It's ok. Sit down. Today... we are discussing our plans for..." Kakashi began to say.

Minato began to think to him self. It really had been 3 years since they had returned. 3 years and Kakashi had accomplished so much. He had made a rule that all ninjas must be home for at least 10 days in between each mission to see their family. Everyone loved that rule. Everyone loved Kakashi to be exact.

"Minato... is something wrong?" Kakashi asked him.

"Just thinking. Can't believe you've been in power 3 years now." Minato said then smiled.

"May many more great years come." Yamato said then smiled.

They all laughed. One day, they would all look back on this and remember it as the time of their lives... because as they may not know now, but in a few years... their lives... would be hell.


End file.
